


Close

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best they can have. And in its own way, it surpasses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the game, but assumes a change to the game's ending.
> 
> Originally published on LJ on 3 March 2010.

How terribly clichéd, thinks David as he watches the message Emmy has left for him, the hologram saying that David deserves a break and because he would not take one, she had to resort to these measures. He sighs. Emmy may be skilled with the sword, but she isn't yet mature enough. She may think that she is doing her lord and Athlum some good, but David can already imagine the sort of response Torgal will give her once he finds out. He better return before things get out of hand.

Still a little dizzy from the drug Emmy used on him, David stands carefully. Rush appears in the doorway then, about to say something, pauses, reads David's face and changes his words.

"The next boat's in about an hour. You can get back before it gets dark."

Rush turns and David follows him out of the kitchen, into the front room where Emmy left a bag of David's personal items. "Rush, I must apologise..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. She told me you were visiting but didn't mention the part where she had to carry you in. It didn't look like this was in your schedule, huh?" Rush picks up the bag, swings it over his shoulder and refuses to let David carry it. They get out the front door and he pulls out his keys. "Still, it's nice to see you even though you did arrive unconscious."

A million thoughts go through David's head then, and he finds himself stopping Rush from locking the door.

"Perhaps... being away for a day would not be too disastrous."

 

John and Marina have gone away on a holiday Rush has bought for them as their twentieth wedding anniversary present. Irina is on a study trip. Rush has apparently been alone for a good few days. David dislikes the thought of this, although he himself has not contacted Rush in the past year and therefore cannot possibly think badly of the others.

"So, what do you wanna do? I can show you around or you can catch up with some sleep, stuff like that."

Rush's lack of strong preference makes David wonder if he is unwelcome - Emmy could very well have told Rush about this at the very last minute - but he banishes the thought. What he can feel now is distance. It is a strange concept, considering how Rush easily approached him when they first met. Perhaps this is what happens to people who have once shared life and death, and then were suddenly silent to each other.

David grazes his lower lip with his teeth, and makes a decision.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

 

Since finally finishing his schooling after being away for a year and a half, Rush has developed a sudden and inexplicable interest in apples and begun working in an orchard. David already knows this because Irina and Emmy have been writing to each other. But he listens to Rush nonetheless, nodding at the correct moments and making the right noises.

They stroll along the edge of an orchard. Rush plucks two fruits from a tree and tosses one at David. "Athlum seems to be doing well."

David examines the fruit, turning it in his hand. "That depends on your definition of 'well'. We have only just finished passing a few final legislations that an independent state needs to have."

"That's a good thing, right? You've worked really hard for it."

David gives a small smile. "Yes. But with the God Emperor unseated, the balance of power between the states is changing..." he sighs, "let's not talk about politics."

Rush shrugs and bites into his apple. David follows suit, finding it crisp and delicately sweet.

"Like it? This variety only grows here on the island. We've got the right soil and weather."

David nods. "You truly have developed an interest in all this, haven't you." He gestures around them, at the rows upon rows of apple trees.

After a moment of silence, Rush replies with, "huh?"

"It just seems a little sudden, that is all. You didn't mention this before."

"Really? I like trees. And I like apples. Seems like the thing to do."

Rush has changed. He has spoken a lot since the morning, but he isn't the same person who once easily opened his heart. His words feel perfunctory. Superficial. Or maybe simply too deliberate. David wonders if he sounds the same.

"This is an impressive orchard, I must say."

Yes, he does.

"Wait till you've tried our cider," Rush says with a grin.

 

In the evening, Rush makes dinner. David eyes the fish fried in batter and arches an eyebrow.

"Oi, what's that look supposed to mean?"

Rush turns out to be a good cook - years of looking after Irina almost entirely by himself must have helped. And the cider is delicious. They both start to relax a little.

"You should see yourself, Dave. You're drunk on _cider_!"

"I am not drunk," David responses, knowing he is right. He may have turned a little red but that is all. "You, on the other hand..."

Rush blinks, feels his own cheek with the back of a hand, then blinks again. And doesn't drink any more for the rest of the night, choosing to listen to David's stories about the people at Athlum Castle, those Rush became friends with during his stay there.

"You should come and visit, Rush," the words slip out of David's mouth before he can stop them, "you know we always welcome you."

Rush's smile is wry. "I'll try to find the time."

"Are you that busy?"

"Well, I can't just leave the orchard."

"Are a few apples more important to you than your friends?" David stops, then adds, "I'm sorry. That was not meant to sound so..."

But Rush only shrugs it off. The light in his eyes shifts, however, and he looks away.

"Really, I..."

"You're such a lightweight," says Rush, getting up. "You need to sleep."

David is herded to a room. "Rush..."

"Sleep here. I've changed the sheets and all that. I'll use my parents' bed. If you need anything during the night just help yourself okay?"

David concedes defeat. "All right. Goodnight, then."

Rush smiles.

In his sleep, David dreams of being in the orchard with Rush. They try to talk, but the rustling of the leaves is so loud they cannot even hear themselves.

 

It is past noon when David wakes up. He doesn't remember the last time he woke this late. He turns to lie on his side, then sits up slowly.

Rush's room is rather simple. The contents of the bookcase tells David Rush is interested in the caring of trees, the history of Athlum and the analysis of world powers post-Remnants. There are also newspapers, and an unofficial biography of David Nassau.

On the peg behind the door hangs the battle jacket David had given Rush in an attempt to win his loyalty. Despite having heard David confess to this fact much later, Rush still displays the jacket proudly. But there are no weapons or armour to be seen.

David doesn't search for more, doesn't look inside drawers or under the bed. He doesn't need to prove what he already knows to be true.

He gets dressed and leaves the room.

"Hey."

"Good morning," he greets, tilts his head to one side, then checks himself. "What is it?"

Rush gives him that alarmingly disarming smile. "You look much better today. Yesterday when Emmy carried you in you looked half dead."

"I guess sleep was what I needed. What time is the next boat back?"

Rush freezes very briefly, the moment passes so fast that David almost doesn't see it. "You've got plenty of time. If you wanna shower and stuff first you can."

David wonders if he looks as natural as he hopes he is looking. "Yes, I think I will."

The house is empty when David comes out from the shower. He pulls on a jacket and goes to the orchard just next door, somehow knowing Rush will be there.

"I went to get lunch." Rush gestures at the canvas bag by his feet.

David makes a sound of recognition in his throat, his gaze following Rush's, sweeping across the fruit trees in front of them.

"There's an awesome little island in that direction, two days away by boat." Rush points to their left. "The whole island is nothing but a giant orchard. There's a caretaker who lives on the island, but she's retiring soon."

"Yes?"

"I'm still learning the ropes, but if they'll let me I want to take that job."

"Just you?"

"There's a delivery every other week. Once a year people go there for the harvest."

"That... sounds just like the job for you."

Now that he has rested and his mind is clear, it is obvious what is happening: Rush wishes to be far away from people. Working as he does now, he already spends more time with trees than with other living creatures.

But why? Is it because...

"Let's go. I'll make us something to eat, then walk you to the boat."

"Rush," David follows with quick steps, trying to catch Rush's eye, "is there something I should know about?"

"C'mon."

 

David tries not to notice the time, but the harder he tries the more he is aware of it. He waits for Rush to do the tidying up - Rush refuses to let him help - then goes to get his bag from the bedroom, but comes out holding a book instead.

"I can't believe you bought this."

He knows clearly that he is being irresponsible to Athlum, and to Rush. But he can justify this: any unusual behaviour by a Remnant must be investigated.

"What? That?" Rush laughs when he sees what is in David's hand. "Dunno. It seemed funny at the time."

David snorts very gently. "As unofficial biographies go, this one is quite fair and comprehensive. I have seen far worse."

They sit down and leaf through the book. David is happy to tell Rush, who is intrinsically curious, who is not seeking a weak point in order to cause hurt, about himself. The skies turn dark outside. They both look up once, to read the time on the clock - the last boat of the day has long gone - but neither says anything about it.

They get to the section that speculates on David's love life, naming possible candidates for marriage.

"Are you actually seeing any of them?"

David considers lying, but opts for selective truth instead.

"I know one of them quite intimately."

"Which one?"

David eyes Rush, his lips pressed together tightly.

Rush scans the page then points at one of the pictures. "Her. She's really pretty."

"Am I that shallow in your eyes?"

"It says here you're already close friends too."

"That we are. It's public knowledge." David glances at Rush. "She is a direct descendant of the God Emperor. I know her well enough to know that she is glad she is no longer a nobility."

"Really?"

"It means she is now free to be with her sovani lover."

Rush gapes at the picture on the page. David can almost hear the gears in that head turn, possibly coming up with images as well. That was what happened to him when he first learned of the fact.

"You did not hear that," he reminds Rush.

"Um. Sure. I didn't hear anything. What were we talking about again?" Rush shifts, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged on the sofa. "So which one is it?"

David looks at his hands. The relationship is purely physical; she is a good woman and he doesn't wish to tarnish her reputation. Nor give Rush a name and a face to think about. "Is it necessary for you to know?"

He doesn't move, but Rush shifts again, leaning in a little before pulling himself back. "I guess not." He shrugs.

David's smile is well-practised. Rush tries, fails, and leaves the sofa, announcing he is going to make dinner.

 

David wakes up for the third time in the night and finally abandons the bed and any further prospect of sleep. The house is completely silent; Rush must be faring better with rest than he is. The thought reassures David and he goes to get something to drink.

Outside the kitchen window, a light blinks in the distance, and then glows steadily. David lowers his glass of water.

He knows this light.

He finds Rush in the middle of the orchard. Rush smiles at him, uneasy.

"What's the Duke of Athlum doing wandering around in his PJ's?"

David steps a little closer and holds his hand out, his fingertips a few inches away from Rush.

The pale green light illuminates Rush's skin, brighter than what David had seen before. Rush backs away from him, his steps soft and quiet on the soil.

"Do you mind just leaving me alone?" he asks. "Or do you need to make a report about this?"

"Do you think I can just walk away when you're looking like this?"

"Look like what? This is what I am!"

"I'm not talking about the light. I'm talking about how you seem to be afraid of it."

Rush struggles with words and doesn't speak. They stand there for what feels like an eternity, then Rush slowly crouches down.

"Go home, Dave."

David goes down on one knee. He grasps Rush's arms, but Rush pulls back. "This is Luminescence." He doesn't bother phrasing this into a question. "Does it hurt?"

A dry laugh. "That's the last thing you should be worrying about."

"Why don't you ask your family for help?"

"They can't, not with this. And Irina's already brought me back right from the edge, I don't want her to worry about things that she can't do anything about. That's why I sent them all away. And then you came here out of the blue." Rush rakes a hand through his own hair, staring at the space just above David's shoulder. "Can you just go? I don't know if there's gonna be a Collapse..."

"Rush..."

"Fine. Stay here if you want. I'll go somewhere else to explode and attract a load of monsters that you can't fight with bare hands."

David catches Rush before he can stand, forces him to sit down, and looks into dark eyes that glimmer with light.

"And then? Will you be constantly afraid of yourself? Will you send yourself into exile and live with nothing about apple trees for the rest of your life?"

"But I can't stay!"

Silence. Rush gets up and walks away, but David follows, until footsteps slow, then stop. When they face each other again, Rush's brows gather. "I..."

"Rush, would you allow me the honour?"

 

When their hands touch, green light envelopes them both, and their minds meet.

_Sorry._

_No, I'm sorry._

 

Torgal is at the front door, his face a perfect mix of annoyance and resignation. But the expression changes when David gently requests that he waits outside for a few moments.

"Rush."

"Thanks. For everything."

David dips his head. This is the best they can have. A permanent bond. And in its own way, it surpasses everything.

He picks up his bag. "Take care, Rush."

"If you ever need me, just holler. I'll be there in a flash."

David smiles.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

 

"Apologies for my prolonged absence."

It seems like Torgal had a lecture prepared, but his words are gone.

"Is everything okay, Lord David?"

On the boat, David watches the shoreline of Eulam fade into the distance, and doesn't answer.

 

 

[end]


End file.
